


you are in love

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e12 The Roast, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: Patrick let out a small laugh. “I feel like my whole life has been...consumed by him. And I know it sounds weird when I phrase it that way, like he’s all I have, but that’s not it,” He let out a sigh, wishing he had thought through his speech a little better before he broached the subject. “I feel like, even when I’m not with him, I can still feel that he loves me and that I love him,” He ran a hand over his face. “Does that make any sense?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Our Love is Like a Song [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332164
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hi. It's been a while, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 9 months. Life has been crazy. I'm in my last year of grad school and I've got some family shit going on so I haven't been very motivated to finish this series.  
> But recently, I've been wanting to write again to create an outlet for myself during this craziness, so I started rewatching Schitt's Creek and got inspired. I'm not entirely happy with the second half of this, but I figured I would post it anyway. 
> 
> I also made a Spotify playlist with every song I've used in this series so far, which I have made public if anyone wants to follow it. It's called "Our Love is Like a Song" or you could search my-middle-name-is-awkward. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking it out with me! I hope I finish the next one soon (especially since it's the proposal episode!)
> 
> This (very delayed) installment is based on "You are in Love" by Taylor Swift (and yes, I know, the majority of this series has been Taylor Swift or Sara Bareilles, and I apologize). No beta because I just don't care anymore, quite honestly.

_You can hear it in the silence, you can feel it on the way home, you can see it with the lights out. You are in love, true love_

After running through “Money” three more times after David, Mrs. Rose, and Derrick had left, Stevie collapsed onto the floor with a dramatic sigh before stating she couldn’t rehearse anymore. 

Patrick chuckled and sat down beside her, feeling an ache in his muscles. By the way Stevie stretched out on the floor, he’s positive she felt the same ache. 

They wait until they have caught their breath from their last run-through before they glance at each other. 

“Was it just me, or were we not terrible?” Stevie asked. 

“We were pretty good,” Patrick said, bringing his knees up to his chest before loosely draping his arms around his legs. “David even said he wasn’t embarrassed,”

“Coming from someone who was in a ‘Little Mister’ pageant,” Stevie smirked and Patrick laughed. “That was hosted by Mario Lopez,”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be used to the Rose family and their anecdotes,” Patrick said fondly. 

“I’ve dealt with it for two years longer than you, and I can promise you that it only gets stranger and stranger,” Patrick laughed again. “I’m fairly certain Alexis has been arrested at least once in every continent,”

“Sounds about right,”

There was a brief silence as Stevie leaned over and grabbed her water bottle. As she drank from it, Patrick’s heart leaped into his throat, remembering that this was probably the last time they would be alone until after the musical opened. 

“Hey, uh, Stevie?” He asked, nervously. His heart was pounding within his chest as Stevie raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s with your face?” She asked, twisting the lid back onto her water bottle. “Do you think you pulled something during that last run-through? Because I’m pretty sure Mrs. Rose would burn you alive if you got injured before the show,”

Patrick chuckled, the comment easing his nerves slightly. “No, no, I’m fine,” He cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something,”

Stevie’s eyebrows furrowed. “Uh, sure,” Her eyes widened suddenly. “Is this about David? _Please_ , don’t tell me you’re going to break up with him because I don’t know if he would live through that.” Stevie started to ramble. “I mean, I totally _get it_ if you wanted to break up with him, he’s a lot. But you guys are such a great couple-” 

“No, no!” Patrick interrupted. “I’m not breaking up with David!” The thought alone made his stomach churn. He couldn’t imagine breaking up with David. 

Stevie stared at him for a moment. “You’re not,”

“Of course not,” Stevie let out a sigh of relief. “I, uh,” Patrick glanced down at his lap and drew in a deep breath. “It’s kind of the opposite, actually,”

“The opposite?” Stevie asked. “What’s the opposite of-” Stevie cut herself off with a small gasp and when Patrick looked up, he was surprised to see her grinning. “Do you mean…?” She moved closer to him, clutching at his arm. “Patrick, are you going to…” She trailed off again and Patrick took it as a sign to step in. 

“I already paid for the rings,” Stevie’s smile grew wider. 

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed before wrapping her arms around him, somewhat awkwardly due to their seated positions. “Patrick!” He hugged her back and when she pulled back, he noticed the tears swimming in her eyes. “Tell me everything!”

Patrick let out a laugh. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic,”

“Well, when it comes to my best friends, I can afford to be a little romantic,” Something in Patrick’s heart clenched at the wording. Stevie had said best friends, plural. “So, tell me before I lose interest,” She joked. “When did you decide to propose?”

“I’ve had a few moments, but the most definite one was after my birthday party,” Stevie’s eyes softened, and he was sure David had shared some of the difficulties of the day with her, so he didn’t explain further. “I just knew, that night, that David is it for me. I love him so much,” Patrick let out a small laugh. “I feel like my whole life has been...consumed by him. And I know it sounds weird when I phrase it that way, like he’s all I have, but that’s not it,” He let out a sigh, wishing he had thought through his speech a little better before he broached the subject. “I feel like, even when I’m not with him, I can still _feel_ that he loves me and that I love him,” He ran a hand over his face. “Does that make any sense?”

Stevie smiled. “No,” Patrick let out a groan as she laughed. “But, I’d be willing to bet that David knows exactly how you feel,” 

He smiled. “I hope so. I want to spend the rest of my life making him feel the way he makes me feel,” Patrick then remembers why he brought this up. “And, well, I’m a pretty traditional guy, and when I thought about asking for Mr. and Mrs. Rose’s permission, I immediately decided against it,”

“Why? Because they can’t keep a secret?”

“Well, yes,” They laughed. “But also because I know their relationship with David has always been a little...different,”

Stevie snorted. “That’s an understatement,”

Patrick pressed on, worried he would lose his nerve. “So, I started thinking, and I realized that the best person to ask for permission,” Patrick’s nose wrinkled, “well, more of a blessing, really,” Stevie nodded, “would be you,”

This clearly caught Stevie off guard. “Me?”

“You’re his best friend,” Patrick replied. “And I know your opinion means more to him than anything,”

Stevie blinked at him and she drew in a shaky breath. “So, you’re asking me for my blessing to propose to David?” Patrick nodded and Stevie suddenly started laughing, causing Patrick’s heart to sink.

But then, she slapped him on the arm. 

“Of _course_ you have my blessing, you idiot!” She laughed. “Don’t you know that I was the one telling him to go for it for months before you two got together?”

Patrick didn’t respond, instead, he pulled her into a tight hug, thanking her as he did so.

\---

“Wait,” Stevie said as they began to walk out. “Did you say _rings_?”

\---

_Stevie and I just got done. Wanna come over?_

**Yes, please! My dad thinks he’s a comedy expert now and he won’t stop making jokes about my sweaters.**

**And Alexis only has so many back tattoos I can tell him about to get the focus off of me.**

_Alexis has a back tattoo??_

**More than one.**

**Have I really never told you? They’re fucking hilarious.**

_You can tell me all about it as we attempt to find something edible in my apartment. I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping and I don’t feel like cooking._

**I would offer to cook but the last time I looked in your fridge, all I saw was a lone tomato and a gallon of milk.**

_I think I have a frozen lasagna in the freezer?_

**Sounds perfect.**

_I’ll pick you up in 10?_

***praise hand emoji***

\----

“He had the nerve to tell me I’m the crazy one for wearing sweaters in the middle of summer,” David huffed. “As if he’s not the one walking around in three-piece suits!”

Patrick let out a laugh as he brought over two plates, handing one to David before he sat beside him. 

“I think it’s fair to say that nobody in your family really follows the societal norms when it comes to clothes,”

David chose to ignore that as he pressed on. “And then Alexis had the _audacity_ to say I have low standards!” He stabbed at his lasagna. “She dated Mutt, who lived in a literal barn, Patrick!” 

“I mean, you did date Sebastien,” Patrick shrugged, and David glowered at him, causing Patrick to laugh. “What?”

“I’m going to blame that comment on the fact that I know you were jealous when Sebastien came into town,” David hummed, taking a bite of his lasagna. 

“David, we weren’t even dating then,”

“My point still stands,”

Patrick rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they continued eating. After a few minutes, Patrick nudged David’s foot with his own. 

“I know it doesn’t really matter anymore since your mom found out about Derrick, but I think Stevie and I finally perfected the dance,”

David grinned. “From the parts I saw, I would say so,” He delighted in seeing the slight flush appear on Patrick’s cheeks at the compliment. “I can’t wait to see you guys on opening night,”

Patrick’s eyes widened and he adjusted slightly on the couch. “I forgot to tell you that your mom is forcing all of us to do something fun the day before the performance,”

“Ew,” David’s nose wrinkled. “Like a team-building exercise? I thought that was more of my dad’s kind of thing, but he must be wearing off on her,”

“No, not a team-building thing,” Patrick replied. “She told us that we couldn’t work on the show the day before opening night. Something about how we need to trust ourselves,”

“Yeah, that sounds more like her,”

“So, I was wondering if I could take you on a picnic that day,” David hummed in response. “We could close the store for the day and have a relaxing day, just the two of us,”

David raised an eyebrow. “Did you say ‘close the store’?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You _never_ want to close the store,” David said, staring at him with observant eyes, looking for any hint to why his boyfriend was suggesting something so out of leftfield for him. (If David wasn’t trying to figure out what Patrick was obviously planning, he would be telling Patrick all about his sports metaphor because he knows Patrick would be proud).

“One day won’t kill us,”

David’s eyebrows scrunched together as he made a show of leaning forward to place a hand on Patrick’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm, so I don’t think it’s a fever,”

Patrick laughed as he batted his hand away. “It’s not that weird for me to suggest it,”

“Yes, it is.”

“David, you know your mother. Do you really want her to find out I’m _working_ the day before the show?” 

“Okay, fine, I’ll give you that,” David pointed his fork at Patrick. “ _But_ , that doesn’t explain the fact that you want to close the store. Why not ask me to work while you have a relaxing day?”

“So, you’re saying you don’t want to go on a picnic with me?”

“I didn’t say that,” David stressed. “I just want to know why,”

“Because I would much rather have a picnic with you than not,” Patrick gave him a look. “Plus, if you’re with me, your mom can’t force you into last-minute errands for the show,”

David smirked. “Fair enough,”

“So, is that a yes?”

David’s patented half smirk-half smile appeared on his face. “Well, I suppose, since you practically begged me,” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Though, I don’t know why you’re asking me now. Opening night is a few weeks away,”

Something unfamiliar flashed in Patrick’s eyes, but before David could question it, Patrick was smirking at him. 

“Well, I wanted to give you plenty of time to figure out what we should pack to eat,"


End file.
